qarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Mini Episode - Ki'Ro's Journey
Day 1 Dorinso, that funny little half-man that introduced me and the people from the Colosseum Fiasco to the guild, got himself arrested when we pulled off the wine job. I don't think that anyone will be missing that bottle soon, but our bar brawl apparently drew the attention of the local guard, even though I'm pretty sure that no one got away to call them. I suppose it's possible I missed someone, and my luck just soured. As for today, I'm going to look around for a job that'll get me out of this city. It's a nice place and everything, but I'm starting to get some cabin fever just from not being out and about in so long. It looks like I'll have to wait until tomorrow. I asked Pepper, the red head from the guild, about a job that could get me out of town for a while. She said she didn't really know anything personally, but she pointed me in the direction of some people who would. So as you could probably predict, I found these individuals and made a deal with them. I'm to transport some herbs to a person in a nearby mining camp. He's apparently a contact of theirs, and the pay is fairly good. To look more legitimate I also picked up a few letters from one of the local courier's office. The amount I'm making from this is a bit of a pittance, but the important thing of it all, is that it'll give me an excuse to get out of here for a while. Day 2 So yesterday, I asked pepper about the best way to get in and out of the city unnoticed. She told me that the guards usually don't pay that close of attention to much of anything during the morning rush. So today I woke up early and made sure I was part of that rush. I wasn't really hidden or anything, but I think I moved through in a large enough crowd that they didn't even look at me twice. So now I'm free. It's so nice to have fresh air to breath again. The mountains here are absolutely gorgeous, it's quite a shame that behind those city walls there are many people who are unable to see them at all. I feel like I want to climb to the top of one of them before I leave this region. I took the herbs to the miner at the camp that Pepper's contacts asked me to deliver them to. He seemed to be what I'd expect from someone buying such things in bulk. That said while I was there a lot of the men were very respectful, if a bit nervous around me. There was also a forest orc, I haven't seen many of them letely. They're quite imposing, but always so kind, it's quite nice as compared to the hustle and bustle of the city. That said they did make very nice front line soldiers in the war with the Taiyang, or at least that's what the stories I heard growing up have lead me to believe. Then as I was moseying my way on towards my next set of deliveries I was attacked by two goblins. They made me realize that I am wholly not suited to combat by myself. I really should seek more training with my rapier. It's quite the fine weapon, but I really do need to learn how to use it properly. Perhaps IronDad could help me out with that a bit, or at the very least point me towards someone who could help me out a bit. Abe's advice is quite well and all, but i don't think I quite have enough strength to make the jumping into and out of combat effective, I've barely enough strength to drive my blade through most leather armors as it is. ...